Sunny Day
by ssaetvaenns
Summary: This is just a short little thing I wrote with the help of the song Sunny Day by Motion City Soundtrack. I switched up a few of the lyrics to make them more fitting. Also, if you hadn't already guessed, this is an Emison fic or I guess it's more a drabble. Anyway, enjoy!
I. She is the queen of anarchy. I am the only one who cares.

Before Alison disappeared, she was the queen of Rosewood High School. However, when she came back, the student did not allow her to reclaim her crown, they all but shunned her. It seemed that the only one who still held her as highly as before was Emily. She was still in love with Alison and probably always would be.

II. I met her in Pennsylvania, over some pizza and diet soda.

It was in middle school that Alison and Emily met. Alison was sitting at lunch with her friends when she saw Emily walk by and invited her to sit with them. The brunette saw no harm in it and decided to sit across from the blonde.

"Wow, we have the same lunch. Are you trying to copy me?"

The DiLaurentis had said it with a laugh, but Emily got the feeling that she was being somewhat serious. The swimmer laughed with her anyway. They both had a slice of pizza with a Diet Coke. Alison was probably drinking it because she wanted to keep her figure while the brunette had the drink because she need to stay in shape for swimming.

III. She's into pain and pretty rain. I'm into swimming and music.

Alison was somewhat of a masochist and a sadist. She not only enjoyed causing others pain, but also being pained. Everyone knew that she was a bully and it was almost like she was prideful of that fact. She could even hurt both someone else and herself at the same time; The blonde held her breath once while she was out to eat with her mother because Jessica wasn't letting her have her way. Whether her mother was pained by the scene her was causing or because of the that Alison was asphyxiating herself, only the senior DiLaurentis knew.

However, not all of Alison was dark. She liked more normal things, like storms. She wasn't all into the thunder and lightning aspects of them, but she enjoyed the rain. The blonde loved everything about the liquid precipitation-the smell before, during and after: petrichor; the sound of it hitting the roof and the sound of when cars would pass by over the wet asphalt; the look of it as it trails down her window as if the droplets are racing to the bottom; the feeling of it on her skin on a hot, summer day, making her feel slightly sticky for just a moment before it dries, making her feel invincible; and even the taste of it.

Emily was a bit different. She spent most of her free time swimming, trying to beat her own records every time. The pool made her feel invincible. It made her feel free like every heavy weight was lifted off of her chest or shoulders. That was something they had in common: reveling in the feeling of hydrogen dioxide.

Another escape for Emily was music. The brunette wasn't too picky. She preferred indie rock or the occasional pop song, but she listened to anything really.

IV. We're drowning in Rosewood, hoping to purify ourselves.

"Some people dream of making it out."

Emily was tired of the Pennsylvania town and was ready to get the out of there and flee to somewhere new. Alison felt the same way, although she did escape after her sister had assaulted her, it was forced so she didn't really get to enjoy herself, what with being on the run and getting stabbed and all. The blonde was anything but pure and she probably never would be. Emily, however, felt that if she could just somehow make it out alive, she'd be able to start over and live a happy, healthy life.

V. And I sing,

"Not that I am happy, not that you're some work of art. Let's lose us some sleep and learn us somewhere to start.

When Alison had told her that their kisses were just for practice-so she'd be prepared for the real thing with **boys** -Emily lost every sense that her and Alison had something special together. She was bitter. The brunette had always thought of the blonde as being beautiful and mysterious like an old piece of art, but now she knew that Alison was a "piece of work" alright, not of art and not a ruin, but a ruiner . That's what she did; she used things and people and then cruelly destroyed them when she was finished with them.

However, when Alison confessed that that had been a lie, that those kisses weren't just for practice, Emily just about lost her mind. She was so internally conflicted. She knew that she shouldn't just accept and run into Alison's arms, but there she was: the girl of her dreams, the girl she'd loved and been in love with for so many years. Alison was finally confessing to Emily her feeling weren't totally one-sided, that she returned them-something that Emily had been wanting to hear for years. Everything in the swimmer's head logically screamed that it was a trap and Alison was going to use her again and then toss her out with the trash when she was done. But who could resist something or someone they've always wanted? So when Alison asked her to stay the night, she knew again that shouldn't, but she did anyway. And when Ali rolled over to her with those deep blue eyes gazing into her own chocolate ones, she said, "Fuck it," in her head and threw all caution to the wind. For all she knew, this was a once in a lifetime chance. Emily had wanted to talk when she'd asked the blonde if she was awake, but when they'd locked eyes, she was so full of mixed emotions that she got overwhelmed with emotions, with passion, to the point where she didn't even know where to start. For some reason, kissing just felt like the right thing to do, so she swiftly captured the blonde's lips which lead to more and more, and thus a night of hardly any sleep.

VI. Let's get! Physical! Try and break our bones tonight. Let's share chemicals. Try and break our bones, try and break our bones tonight.

It almost seemed like they were trying to break their bones with how rough they were being. Alison had bit down on Emily's bottom lip so hard that the brunette could have sworn it was bleeding. And Emily knew that a bruise was already forming on the juncture where Alison's throat meets her shoulder because she'd bitten it so harshly. They were pulled so close together, flush against each other, that it was like they had physically bonded past the point of separation as a result of intense passion for one another.

VII. Not that I am special, not that you're some work of art, not that we're not perfect for each other's fucked up hearts, beating through the evening, bearing witness to the searing, feeling alright.

And it's true; they are perfect for each other. They both understand what the other has been through. No other person-besides Aria, Hanna and Spencer, of course- **could** understand. The two of them have been through so much shit, both together and apart, that it's incredible that they're still standing even, that they're still sane-although that's up for debate.

VIII. Let's get! Physical! Try and break our bones tonight. Let's share chemicals. Try and break our bones. Let's get! Physical! Try and break our bones all night. Try and break our bones. Try and break our bones. Try and break our bones tonight.

Bones weren't broken, but hearts certainly were.

Actions


End file.
